


Socks

by thewiselittleowl



Series: Zevran's Dumb Sex Life [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: Zevran attempts to seduce Alistair (this is not smut, just a little stupid)





	

"Alistair," purred a low voice "would you perhaps close the window?" Alistair frowned as he lost his place, the document in front of him an intimidating wall of text. Wearily he moved to close the shutters. He shook his head and sighed as he noticed that the sun had long since set. A dull thud from the washroom connected to his chambers drew him out of his thoughts, with the muttered swearing bringing a smile to his face. 

"Everything alright Zevran?" He called out. Another clatter promptly followed.

"My dear do you think you could possibly not leave armour every wear? I would rather like to be able to walk in peace." 

With a groan Alistair flopped back onto the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd meant to clean up before the rogue had returned, but those damned documents had taken up far more time than he'd anticipated. He called out a sincere apology, but was met with silence. Closing his eyes, he meant only to rest a moment. He felt himself sinking into the bed, the ache in his shoulders slowly softening. Zevran, however, had other ideas.

"My love, you look so tired!" He crooned from the doorway. Alistair flapped a hand vaguely in his direction. "I have just the thing to relax you. Just open your eyes for but a moment." Shuffling up to prop himself against the large fluffy pillows, he opened one eye. The other quickly followed as his jaw dropped. Zevran was stood in the doorway, a corset cinched tightly around his waist. His long hair was hanging loose around his shoulders, and Alistair swore that he had coloured his lips and cheeks. The most immodest and delicate looking undergarment hugged his curves. 

"Surely those underpants are meant for a woman!" Alistair gasped. Zevran allowed a small, smug smile to grace his lips. 

"If you know where to go, and how to ask, you may also find them for men. I assure you, they are far more common than you would ever guess." His hips swayed enticingly as he slowly moved across the floor. Not once did his gaze break from Alistair's. Alistair felt his face heat up, and subconsciously licked his lips much to Zevran's delight.

Zevran gave a light laugh at the hungry expression and crawled onto the bed up to Alistair, who ran a wondering hand across his chest and then wrapped it around his hip. He pulled the elf down and pressed chapped lips softly on the tip of Zevran's nose. The slighter man even smelt feminine, flowery oil dabbed on his skin. Zevran slid cool fingers into Alistair's hair and tucked his toes under the warrior's calves. Alistair froze.

Zevran leant back and brushed his hair away from his face, confusion written across his delicate features. "My love?" 

Alistair choked back a laugh. "Are you wearing my socks?" Zevran huffed in frustration. 

"The floor was cold, what does it matter?" Alistair snorted.

"You went to all this effort to look lovely... and then put on the socks I wore for the past several days." 

"I was cold!" He crossed his arms in indignation. 

"I can't - Makers breath, I can't take you seriously. I can feel the sweat patches on them! Take them off!" The elf pouted in response, then proceeded to cup Alistair's groin. He cooed loving encouragement at it.

"You don't care that I want warm feet do you? Not when I'm offering you my mouth. Come now, let us be reasonable." 

Alistair cracked up laughing and pushed Zevran off the bed. The ungainly heap of limbs on the floor sagged and sighed.

"Next time I'll just blind fold you. Cheaper and softer on my pride." M


End file.
